Wheelbarrows are designed to assist a user in loading and unloading a load, meanwhile transferring such load across a distance. Wheelbarrows commonly comprise a pan to hold the load, a handle, a frame, and a wheel to allow movement of the wheelbarrow across a surface. Wheelbarrows are often operated on various surfaces or on and around various structures, such as driveways, curbs, sidewalks, and stairs. These surfaces or structures can be made of different materials, including dirt, grass, cement, concrete, tile, asphalt, wood, stone, and marble. During operation of a wheelbarrow, one may choose to unload the load from the pan. One way to unload the contents of a wheelbarrow is to tilt it forward or to the side, such that the load slides out of the pan.
Certain items that assist emptying a wheelbarrow include U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,424 to Popplewell (“the '424 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety. The '424 Patent describes a prop placed on the front portion of a wheelbarrow frame. As a user tilts the wheelbarrow forward, such prop supports the wheelbarrow as to discharge the contents of the wheelbarrow. However, using the wheelbarrow as described in the '424 Patent may lead to potential damage to a surface or structure when tilted forward and pushed. For example, the wheelbarrow may cause damage to surfaces or structures if it is steered backwards down a set of stairs, or down a curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,260 to Pearce (“the '260 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a rounded U-shaped portion found on a wheelbarrow frame in front of a wheel. When the wheelbarrow is tilted forward, the rounded portion touches the ground, stabilizing the wheelbarrow when its contents are unloaded. However, using the wheelbarrow as described in the '260 Patent may lead to potential damage to a surface or structure when tilted forward and pushed. The wheelbarrow may cause damage to surfaces or structures while in use (for example, using or steering the wheelbarrow in a forward direction), steering backwards down a set of stairs, or down a curb. Wheelbarrows such as that described by '260 Patent are hazardous because the front portion may catch onto a surface during use. A wheelbarrow inadvertently catching a surface poses problems for the user. These problems include, for example, premature dumping of the contents of the wheelbarrow, and sudden stopping of the wheelbarrow, which could cause a user to lost balance, trip, fall, or otherwise injure themselves. Due to fear of such wheelbarrows catching on a surface, a user may steer the wheelbarrow in a manner that compromises stability, and potentially leaving them prone to lose balance, tripping, falling, or others rise injuring themselves on the wheelbarrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,128 to Grable (“the '128 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety describes a pivoting load-bearing plate in front of a wheelbarrow wheel. When the wheelbarrow is tilted forward, the wheelbarrow pan pivots on the load-bearing plate when emptying the wheelbarrow. However, the wheelbarrow as described in the '128 Patent may cause damage to surfaces or structures if it is steered backwards down a set of stairs, or down a curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,079 to Donze (“the '079 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a wheelbarrow that has a component that allows pivoting the wheelbarrow when it is tilted forward or to the side. However, the wheelbarrow as described in the '079 Patent may cause damage to surfaces or structures if it is steered backwards down a set of stairs, or down a curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,088 to Feick (“the '088 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety describes a convex bumper attachment. The bumper attachment attaches to a wheelbarrow frame, in front of a wheel. Tilting a wheelbarrow forward allows the weight of the wheelbarrow to rest on the bumper attachment for easier emptying of the load. However, the wheelbarrow as described in the '088 Patent may cause damage to surfaces or structures if it is steered backwards down a set of stairs, or down a curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,298 to Watanabe (“the '298 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a guard placed in front of a wheelbarrow wheel. Some embodiments of the front guard are curved rigid structures that allow a user to tilt a wheelbarrow forward to empty the wheelbarrow. However, the wheelbarrow as described in the '298 Patent may cause damage to surfaces or structures if it is steered backwards down a set of stairs, or down a curb.
The features disclosed in, for example, the '424 Patent, the '260 Patent, the '128 Patent, the '079 Patent, the '088 Patent, and the '298 Patent provide a way to tilt a wheelbarrow forward and empty the load. However, while tilting the wheelbarrow forward and moving the wheelbarrow in a forward or backward motion, these features can hit, grate, grind, scrape, or otherwise cause damage to structures.
The disclosures in the '260 Patent and the '088 Patent attempt to mitigate this problem by using a material, such as rubber or plastic, for a portion of these features. However, one may guide a wheelbarrow by moving it backwards down a curb or down a set of stairs. When guiding a wheelbarrow backwards, certain features may still contact and grind against the curb or stairs, damaging the curb or stairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,503 to Dwyer (“the '503 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety describes a cylindrical roll on the front portion of a wheelbarrow frame. Tilting the wheelbarrow forward causes the roll to rest on the ground, assisting one to discharge the contents of the wheelbarrow. While the cylindrical roll may lead to less damage while guiding a wheelbarrow backwards, the cylindrical roll does not effectively grip a surface when the wheelbarrow is tilted forwards. The wheelbarrow as described by the '503 Patent may also be difficult to balance when emptying the wheelbarrow on end, as it lacks a rigid contact with the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,403 to Dowling (“the '403 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a set of wheels located towards a front of a wheelbarrow. While the wheels may lead to less damage while guiding a wheelbarrow backwards, the wheel does not effectively grip a surface when the wheelbarrow is tilted forwards. The wheelbarrow as described by the '403 Patent may also be difficult to balance when emptying the wheelbarrow on end, as it lacks a rigid contact with the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,463 to Givens (“the '463 Patent”), incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a set of wheels oriented laterally on a wheelbarrow frame. The wheels allow a user to empty a wheelbarrow out the wheelbarrow sides by laterally tilting the wheelbarrow. The '463 Patent is limited to tilting wheelbarrows to the side.
Thus, there is a need for a wheelbarrow that facilitates emptying the contents in a forward direction, while minimizing damage to surrounding structures while, for example, moving the wheelbarrow in a forward direction, emptying the contents of a wheelbarrow or carrying the wheelbarrow backwards down a curb, a ledge, or a set of stairs. There is a need for an aftermarket system or apparatus attaching to wheelbarrows.